Memories and masks
by shadowwriter19
Summary: Emi has been through a rough fight and are trying to recover when her local enemy decides he going to get her while she is down. she's mange to slip away but almost get caught again when a masked hero saves her. She recognize the mask but never new who was behind it, is the answer in her past or in her future. (mystery naruto boy x oc). I do not own naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Memories and masks

I was exhausted for getting pretty beat up on my last mission which was supposed to be a C class mission turns out slight error it was an A class. Not that I couldn't handle it I am a chunin but there was so many of the enemy. My team will be ok but because of a sealing jutsus messed up my chakra flow its taking longer for me to heal. Right I am kind of moping around town right now feeling down. I am dressed in my laid back navy blue cargo capris and aqua blue hoodie with black butterflies on it. I am walking around the with my hood up as i turn the corner debating whether i should slip out of town for a while and head to my old place in the mist, just for a visit of cores. When I suddenly here a familiar loathsome voice coming from in front of me. There was he was sanding blade in hand, Daiki with black hair and dark gleaming eyes. Daiki is an anbu black opp that decide he doesn't like me so much so him and his buds like to give me hell as often as they can. "I going to get you to day koizumi" he hisses my last name. I bolt for it with all the strength I can summon hoping to bump in to Kakashi or Asuma sensei I run and run. I manage to lose them but I fear that won't last for long. I feel drained, my wound throb and my legs want to give out so i could just lie down but I know I have to get away to some were safe. I am about to walk past a house out on to a main street when someone grabs me from behind pulling me back and picking me up bridle stile. "I could have sworn she was around here," a voice shouted. The group of Daiki's gathered as he order them to find me no matter what. "Find her, I want her, she is injured so it should be a piece of cake if you get one hit in" he told his men with that they split up. You now found yourself-hearing and see all this from up in a nearby tree having been rescued by a man in a mask and black trench coat.

"Hit me while I am down that's low even for and enemy" I say in dismay. The clocked man said nothing he just held you tight, as you looked him over with a thoughtful expression. I know that mask I've seen it before, many years ago. "I have seen you before" I say softly, he shifts.

"Emi let me protect you, I will protect you no matter what" a muffled husky voice spoke from behind the mask. My body felt heavy, it was not like me to rely on any one but I felt so tired and weak right then I decided to lay my head against his shoulder.

"Ok, I'll let you protect me but just till I get better" I murmur, and relax in to him. My eyelids had grown heavy and I let myself rest in the arms of you familiar masked hero's arms.


	2. Chapter 2 First time at the festival

Chapter 2, First time at the festival

My mind swims as the mask man takes me to the hokage's building being it was the safest place him and I could think of. Dodging and hiding at times to avoid the enemy. My focus was on him, i remember the first time i met him.

(Flash back)

"Oh this is so exciting" ino squealed as we all gathered around. We are all dressed in are kimonos for the summer festival. It was a beautiful day nice and hot but now cooling nicely with the sun setting.

"I know we all look so good how do you thing the boys are going to react?" ten ten ask excitedly.

"Well duh there all going to be blushing as us" ino said with brimming confidence.

"Ah Emi what do you think Naruto will think when he sees us" hinata spoke quietly to me while playing with her fingers.

"Ah sorry I am not sure, I think he'll think we're all beautiful" I say unsure but then add trying to be encouraging.

"Oh Emi this is your first time at the festival isn't it?" sakura asked.

"Ya that this is my first whole year in the village and my birth day is in a month yay" I add giving my brightest smile feeling excited.

"Oh that's wright you weren't here last year, I totally forgot you just became friends with us all and we dint even notice you are still new" ino said thoughtfully.

"Oh Emi how old are you going to be on your birth day" ten ten asked.

"I'll be 14," I answer.

"Oh your abought my age" ten ten says sounding a bit surprised.

"Relay your older than me, why is that I mean you were in are class" ino asked.

"It's true I was in your class but I was already consider a graduate at a different school, the third thought it would be best to keep me back" I answered with ease.

"Oh" the three said together, the only one who relay knew anything about me was hinata because she is my best friend. The five of you chatted for a while until the boy came crashing in a tangle mess from behind a nearby gate. The only ones not on the ground were neji and shino. Mean Naruto, lee, Sasuke, kiba, choji, and shikamaru were in a tangled mess on the ground fighting. Sakura, ino and ten ten let out abounded groans.

"AHEM!" ino said causing the boys to freeze mid motion. Hinata and I just giggled at the whole thing.

"You guys having fun" I asking smiling at them kindly, secretly wishing I had been in on the whole thing, but I was a young lady to night. Dressed in a beautiful pale pink kimono with brown branches and silver sakura flower and petals on it, my soft dirt blond hair tied up in a bun with my bangs gently gracing a half of my for head. I was also wearing a little makeup just for the occasion. The boy straiten themselves out while fixing there festival attire.

"ya loads" shikamaru grunted.

"You lady's look lovely" neji said stepping forward.

"Thanks neji" ino said.

"Wow Sasuke you look great" sakura praised.

"Hey what about me" Naruto wined only to get a glare from sakura.

"Hey sakura don't go stealing my lines, I think you look smashing Sasuke and besides Naruto Sasuke is always the best looking, you don't even come close" ino added. Hinata face was Turing red as she fidgeted mumbling something she probably wanted to say to Naruto.

"I think they all look good" I smile just happy to see everyone.

"Thanks Emi, you to you girls look great" Naruto beamed. From the corner of my eye, I saw hinata's body shifted back. Without a second to waist, i wiped around and caught her as she fainted. Lower her to the ground slowly laying her head on my lap letting out a relived sigh.

"Wow nice catch" choji said.

"Ah hinata" sakura said kneeling beside the fainted girl. Pulling my fan out of my bag, I use it to cool her down along with myself she always scares me doing that.

"Good catch Emi, good thing you're quicker than me and kiba" shino said walking over kneeling down giving me a smile. I smile back letting out a soft chuckle.

"Thanks, ya I am kind of used to it" you say.

"hhhmm" hinata stirred waking up. "What" she looked at me.

"Oh good your awake" i say relived she was not out for to long.

"What happened?" she mumbled siting up.

"You fainted, hey you want to stick with me tonight," I ask her.

"Ya that would be a good idea" she answered. Hinata and I stuck to gather walking around. Little did i know since they stopped fighting a pair of parted lips and flushed cheeks came over him and never left nor his eyes from looking only at you, until you split ways. Walking around hinata and I went looking at everything and trying all sorts of delouses food. I stopped looking at a shop and was going to pick out a scarf to buy, when a voice from behind said softly blue looks best on you. I freeze for a moment before turning to find no one looking at me. I decide to brushed it of thinking someone was probably talking to someone ells. Later while eating some cotton candy on someone whispered in your ear, you are gorgeous, it felt like flames rose to my ears as my heart raced clenching my fist I closed my eyes in surprise it was not like me to feel this way but something in that voice sent sweet shivers up my spine. I look again but no one's there again. This makes me feel nervous and very curios at the same time. I stick tight to hinata's side after that. However, a few minutes before the fireworks are about to start I lose hinata and cannot seem to find her. I patiently wait by a shop hoping to find her in the crowd. But as I wait I feel a pinky hooks with mine. There was a boy wearing a mask tugging at me to come along. His presence felt so familiar and safe I let myself to be guide by him out through the crowd. He led me along to a small clearing were there were less people there the two of us stood as fireworks shot up, it was a beautiful view. I owed and awed at the scene before me. As the sky kept lighting up I turn to the mask boy and smile giving his had a tug. He looks at me.

"Thank you" I say giving him my best smile. He lean his head forward pity I could not see the deep blush that covers his cheeks. But he loosed his pinky from mine and took my hand instead tangling are fingers to gather and the two of us stayed this way till the end of the show when hinata found me. My and the boy slipped apart and he disappeared in to the crowed.

(End of flash back)

That had been two years ago I am now sixteen and he had never appeared again. I told the girls but they dint know who and I was to embraced to tell the guys because I was the tom boy the fun girl and i dint want to lose that so i kept it to myself. Now here he was again and I was in his arms now was my chance.


	3. Chapter 3 just this once

Just this once

We reached the Hokages office he walks us strait to Tsunade. Her head shot up looking at us surprised for a second then very unpleased.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked sternly. I chuckle nervously knowing my recorded on getting hurt and leaving the hospital when I shouldn't was not going to help. But i didn't have to say anything my masked hero sets me down on a spare chair and went and talked to lady Tsunade, she seem to listen intently then her look turned very serious. She looked at me then spoke to mask saying something and they both nodded. This made me feel worried what were they planning. He came to me and picked me back up. Tsunade called in two of her jounin came in as we left.

"Don't worry she's going to deal with Daiki, I am going to take you to the hospital for a checkup and them home" he said keeping a steady stride. i couldn't help but notice how strong he was. The checkup was quickly and very much needed I had accidently reopened a bad cut. Therefore, some fresh bandages and a healing ointment to take home for latter, he was taking me home. We were now walking beside him feeling rested from earlier. I could feel a flush spread and you heart was thumping loud in your chest. I glance at him them back at the ground in front of me.

"ah…I don't mean to pry but, who are you" you ask shyly feeling anxiousness and curiosity rise in my stomach. He looked at me then back but didn't reply he just kept walking. "I see, that's ok, I just remember that time at the summer festival those years ago and" you were saying when you were cut off by his arm puling you fast aside from a kunai hitting the ground close by. He pulled a blade of his own and stood in between me and the now growing shadow of Daiki. Who stood arms crossed glaring at the two of us.

"Think you could get rid of me that easily huh" he sneered. "Well princes look like you have finally found yourself a hero, to bad I am going to kill him and you're going to be mine" he growled and got in a fighting stance.

"Emi get back, go home I'll handle this guy" the masked man instructed with a grave seriousness.

"He is an anbu and my enemy I can't let you do this alone," i say feeling my anger rise.

"Don't take me lightly boy I am not messing around," Daiki screamed charging at us. I pulled out my blade ready to assist. However, he didn't let me, the masked man surprised me and Daiki both, he was fast and skilled. I felt bad I hadn't trusted him to handle this fight but. Daiki however got impatient relay fast and slashed him in the neck.

"No" I cried out lunging in with a spiral attack getting in a few good cuts but Daiki kicked me hard slamming me back in to a tree. I cried out as pain shot though me. Tears threatening to fall at the corner of my eyes as I let the pain of the impact subside.

"You basted" mask screamed hitting Daiki hard in the face then throwing a smoke bomb. I find him in front of me blocking as a blades slice all around us. Daiki was fast he launched a specialized deadly attack. My protector picks me up and hides us both in a nearby tree. Shouts call out stopping Daiki from pursuing. Two of Tsunade's jounin come and stop him taking him in to custody, as he screamed out in his anger.

"You can't have her you freak, I know who you are that mask won't keep you safe from me, you dommfff" he was cut off from his ranting by a gag. My hearts was pounding and breathing was hard and heavy he was taking me straight home now full out run. He must know me well to know exactly where I live considering I don't have guest over often, and relay only my closest friends. The two of us practically burst through the door slamming it shut. I had found a new strength as I pulled him in to the kitchen pulling out the first aid kit.

"Hold still" I say sternly inspecting the cut on his neck it was bad but not deep and missed his vitals; they had all seemed to have just missed the major arteries. "Thank god" I whisper under your breath. Once I fixed up the one on his neck, he tried to brush me off and leave. "No don't you move I am not done till there all wrapped up" I say scolding. "You know I… Seriously thank you… I have never had any one protect me like that before, it's all ways just been me," I say solemnly. "By the way your skills are impressive how you even know what to do for somebody ells is beyond me keep up the good work" I say smiling trying to change the mood and ignoring what I had just said. Something about him made me just spill my inner most thoughts and that made me feel embraced and uneasy. My heart was racing as my face turned red from my feelings getting all tangled up. "There all done" I say Turing away trying to hide my blush.

"Thanks, and no problem, you deserve so much more" he says barely whispering the last part. My heart was now racing out of control I felt like I might explode. I had never let myself get close to other guys or even people, not since had my feelings crushed last time and for other reasons to but maybe just this once it would be okay. Ya I am still human its fine, ya just this once i thought to myself. I ran to catch him just at the front door, he turns quickly saying, "What's wrong?" he asks worried.

"Just wanted to show you how much it meant to me," I do not say anything else i just reach up and pushed his mask up ever so slightly, so I could see his lips and kiss him. His lips were soft and warm and the kiss was so gently and sweet. The tears I was holding back slip out tracking quietly dripping down. He must have been frozen shock and when I pulled away, I caught a glimpse of something but I was too embraced to stay in his presence. So being the flustered teen girl I am I kicked him out and locked the door running to my room shutting that door too. I sit down on the floor lean against my bed letting myself cry and laugh at myself for acting so silly. I knew I was a bit crazy and weird but what I had just done was a lot for even for me. Feeling my heart clenched as my mind raced over all that had happen, the thought of hoping I would see him again just somehow hurt, but I smile knowing it was worth it if just this once.


	4. Chapter 4 No matter what

No matter what

Its been two day since I saw my masked hero. Finding myself sighing all the time in longing to see him again i sit around the house. "ahhh I totally screwed up I should have just tried to be his friend and then maybe he'd be hear instead I am back to being alone" I cry out messing up my hair with my hands in frustration. Letting out a deep sigh I know I don't want to regret what I did but you kind of do. Guess I should get to gather with the girls for some fun rather than just siting hear. I call up the girls and make plans to have them come over but no one can make it. I go to the fringe to get a snack but find out there's barely anything left to eat. I grumble to myself it is a Saturday maybe the market place won't be too busy, this time. I chuckle at myself you are always running out of food. "I'll just get enough for today and tomorrow there's a big sale on Monday better to get the rest then" I think out loud look at my note on the calendar.

Half hour later I find myself arriving at the market looking around for some good stuff to make dinner with. When suddenly a hand held out a piece of fruit in front of me. I took it and looked it over. "Thanks it's a good one" I turn to see the masked man standing there in a more laid-back attire. I smile to myself. "Going to help me with my shopping" I ask getting a agreeing nod in turn. Chuckling softly I continue to shift through the piles and walk around the market he hand things to me and carries the bags he even stops Me from picking out a bad piece of meat he only seem to pick out the best stuff. I giggle "you're so sweet thanks, I am glad to see you I missed you" I say smiling brightly at him. "oh as thanks for all your help how bout you let me make dinner for you to night, oh…" I pause remembering what had happen last time he was at my house. Giving myself, a face palm and add. "Ah I am so sorry about what happened last time, that not like me to do that kind of stuff, is there any way to make it up to you" I look to him but he just shifts moving to the next stand and starts to pick though the vegetable. Hmmm he probably does not want to talk about i think. "Sorry, alright let's see I need some potatoes and carrots" I say looking through the goods. He kept handing me stuff as I said what I needed but the last item he handed me caught me complete of Gard it was a mask, not just any mask. I was shocked I dint look at him feeling my face heat up. Sadly i don't look and see him looking ahead unable to look at me ether his face red all the way to his ears "ummm you don't have to show me, its fine, take your time" i say to him handing it back. He takes it back then he takes my hand and leads me away. My heart racing I stared at the ground not looking up for one second I just gave up my chance to see who is the guy who showed me such care and affection, the one i gave my first kiss to.

"I remember the festival I remember the first day you came to school, you an those cute pig tales, funny you turned out to be so feisty and such a tom boy to, man was it a riot when you helped out with those pranks, I miss those days, we used to be so close" he said back to me. However, I could hear the smile in his voice then he let a deep sigh at the end. I am now looking at his back surprised by his words. However, the memories that he set in motion were flooding my mind warming my heart thinking of such innocent and safer times. "You know I was planning on confessing to you that day at the festival, but when the time came I couldn't," he continued. "You were just to stunning I complete lost my cool and you knowing me that do not happen a lot" i could practically feel the smirk on his face. He suddenly stopped turned to face me placing the mask quickly over my face and whispering husky in my ear "And you've done that to me five times now" then he lifts the mask off ever so lightly. I feel his hot breath graze over my lips causing me to take a breath as he whispers ever so softly, "my turn now" he kisses me so gently this kiss even sweeter than the last because your both pressing in to the kiss. I feel myself almost melting from his warmth. When he pulls back, I reach up and take the mask off my eyes widen at the sight.

"Kiba" I almost gasp but not quit. He's looking at the ground then glances up at me trying to gage my reaction. So those were red marking I saw just a glimpse of last time.

"Disappointed" he asked hesitantly still blushing.

"ah no, no not at all," i blush madly feeling your breathing hitch slightly. "I dint know who was behind the mask, but I-I am glad its you" you smile softly at him. I had a crush on the inuzuka but with my hurt heart that is all it had stayed quietly siting in the shadows. Now he was here, he was the masked boy who had shown me kindness and affection. My heart was pounding, tell him, tell him now. "a-h k-kiba um I wanted to tell you to that I" he cut my stuttering of.

"Nope my turn to go first now" he takes deep breath he looks me in the eyes with such a strong childlike determination it was adorable. "Emi koizumi I like you a lot, and would like to know if you would be my girlfriend" he confessed slash asked boldly. I stood there for a moment taking it all in before letting a huge grin grace my face.

"Yes and I like you to, for a while now actually" I say nodding and smiling feeling like a wait had been lifted of me.

"Relay you have" he says sounding shocked and excited at once. He hugged me tightly feeling him let out breath he'd been holding as I hug him back. "Does this mean we can still train and do pranks together?" I ask.

"Of course" he answered. "But it also means we can do a lot more to, like this" he smashes his lips to mine in a fiery kiss while wrapping his arm tight around my waist. I rap my arms around his neck letting myself moan softly into the kiss. After a minute of an intense release of pent up passion and longing we both pull away breathless. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you like that," he says resting his for head to mine his eyes closed. I let out a soft sigh.

"mmm no complaints here" I say in turn, then with a gust of wind I am remind by the forgot rustling bags I have grocery's to take care of. "Ah I got to take theses home before the milk spoils," I say picking up the bags. "So am I making you dinner tonight," I ask looking at him with a existed look.

"Heck no, I am going to take you out to night I do not want to wait any longer to show every one your mine, and Emi I promise I am going to protect you" he said taking the bags and my hand, truing he gives me that signature grin that makes me feel the safest i have felt in years. "No matter what" he adds in a serious tone. This makes me smile to myself no matter what huh.

Authors note: well that is the end hope you all like it, let me know what you think thanks.

Ps. Yes I am a kiba fan girl lol.


End file.
